Harry Potter y el collar de la triqueta
by Grace-ao
Summary: El sentimiento de culpa es fuerte, y a Harry le cuesta volver a confiar, aun cuando alguien nuevo le brinda todo su apoyo. Sucesos que pudieron haber ocurrido en el 6 año
1. Un nuevo curso

**I. OTRO AÑO EN HOGWARTS**

Otro año escolar comienza en Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Inglaterra. En la estación de Hogsmeade, el único poblado del país cuyos habitantes son únicamente brujas y magos, se oye el pitido de un tren que se va acercando: el expreso de Hogwarts que trae como pasajeros a los alumnos del colegio que comenzarán su ciclo escolar. Al arribar a la estación, sus ocupantes bajan emocionados: los más pequeños, que cursarán el primer año miran todo con sorpresa e interés. Los más grandes se saludan y platican entre ellos.

Pero no todos comparten esa alegría. Entre la multitud se distingue a un chico que baja solo del tren. Es Harry Potter. Harry no es un chico ordinario, incluso en el mundo mágico. Es famoso, sin que él lo desee. Y como él, también es famosa su cicatriz en forma de rayo, cuyo origen lo ha marcado internamente.  
Harry no es la misma persona que hace seis años comenzó a estudiar en el colegio. A sus 16 años, conserva su físico igual de delgado y su cabello negro azabache sigue igual de incontrolable. Sin embargo el adolescente ha cambiado: ha crecido varios centímetros y su porte es más seguro. Pero no es en eso en lo que radica la enorme diferencia. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda proyectan una tristeza y desesperación muy grandes, además de que, mirándolo bien, pueden verse ojeras circundándolos, acentuadas por la ligera palidez que presenta su rostro. Todo lo que ha vivido, en especial durante los últimos meses, han contribuido para que en un corto tiempo haya dejado de ser un niño, a costa de golpes muy duros para su edad.

Al paso de Harry por el andén, varios chicos y chicas comienzan a murmurar y a señalarlo, algunos con curiosidad, otros con burla. Y es que el curso anterior se enfrentó personalmente a Lord Voldemort, confirmando lo que todo ese año había divulgado el temido regreso. Él los ignora, y sigue su camino. Un poco más adelante sus amigos Hermione Granger y los hermanos Ron y Ginny Weasley lo esperan para dirigirse hacia los carruajes que los llevarán al castillo.

- Los de primero por aquí!!!- se escucha la potente voz de Hagrid, profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y guardián de los bosques de Hogwarts. Su figura es imponente. Mide el doble que un hombre normal, y se ve colosal rodeado de los chiquillos de nuevo ingreso.

- Qué tal, muchachos¿Cómo pasaron el verano? - Saluda a los chicos, emocionado - el verano fue muy largo. Los he extrañado - les comenta bajando la voz

- Gracias - contesta Harry desganadamente y mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de no parecer grosero, sin lograrlo. Hagrid observa al chico preocupado.

- Hagrid, qué alegría verte!! – lo saluda Hermione con entusiasmo - También te hemos extrañado. Te veremos en el banquete?

- Si, ya tendremos tiempo de platicar. Ahora tengo que llevar a los niños de primero al paseo por el lago. Nos vemos en el castillo. Los de primero, de este lado!! - vuelve a gritar.  
Los cuatro chicos siguen su camino hacia los carruajes, cuando otro muchacho de sexto de su misma casa, Neville Longbottom, les grita.

- Hey! Espérenme!!

Harry se detiene por un momento y voltea hacia donde está Neville. Necesita hablar con él, en privado, pero ahora no es el momento. Reanuda su marcha sin ver por donde va, chocando con alguien.

- Lo siento!! - murmura Harry como disculpa, acomodándose las gafas.

- No hay problema, Harry - dice sonriéndole la chica con quien chocó. Su nombre es Grace Ockham. Es una chica de quinto año de Hufflepuff. Grace es hija de muggles, de la misma estatura de Hermione, de largo y lacio cabello castaño, con grandes y expresivos ojos color miel.

- Estás bien? - le pregunta Harry.

- Si, no fue nada. Que tal tu verano? – contesta risueñamente Grace, tratando de entablar conversación.

- Bien... nada interesante - le contesta Harry. Los chicos sólo han cruzado un par de palabras durante todo el tiempo que llevan en Hogwarts, pero Grace lo trata con cierta familiaridad, que provoca que el muchacho se ponga nervioso. - Buenoo... nos vemos en el Gran Comedor - se despide.

- Harry, ya vámonos!!! - le grita Ron desde el carruaje que comparten con Ginny y Hermione. Harry vuelve a su ensimismamiento, y no pronuncia más de dos palabras en el trayecto hacia el castillo.

- Harry, aún no nos has dicho cómo te fue con los TIMOS - dijo Hermione.

- Extraordinario en Defensa contra las artes obscuras y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Supera las expectativas en Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones y Herbología, y suficiente en el resto - contestó restándole importancia.

- Yo saqué casi lo mismo!! - exclamó Ron - bueno, saqué suficiente en Herbología, pero lo demás fue igual. Sabes cómo le fue a Hermione?? Sacó Supera las Expectativas en Aritmancia e Historia de la Magia y Extraordinario en las otras!!! - dijo Ron con admiración, provocando que Hermione enrojeciera visiblemente.

Harry esbozó una ligera sonrisa, porque la mirada que le profería Ron a Hermione era la misma que le había visto en los ojos cuando vio las jugadas de Viktor Krum en los mundiales de Quidditch.

- Mmmhh.. - murmura Ginny - Creo que este curso no va a ser tan sencillo para mí, cierto? - Le pregunta a Hermione. Ginny va a comenzar el quinto curso, y al final del mismo tendrá que presentar los TIMOs, que son los exámenes para obtener el Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria.

- Solo tienes que organizarte adecuadamente - le contesta Hermione, dándole también algunos tips de estudio. Después de eso, los muchachos quedaron en silencio.

Después de unos minutos de marcha, llegan al castillo de Hogwarts, que destacaba su silueta imponente contra el cielo estrellado. Es una de las últimas noches tranquilas del año, y la luna llena resplandece en un cielo libre de nubes. Al ver el cielo, Harry recuerda a su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, Remus Lupin. Lupin es un hombre lobo, y en la época en la que estudiaba en el colegio, sus tres mejores amigos se convirtieron en animagos para poder acompañarlo en sus transformaciones. Colagusano, Cornamenta y Canuto. Peter Pettigrew, James Potter y ... Sirius Black. Harry cerró los ojos y se reprendió mentalmente. No quería pensar en ello. Siguió a sus amigos, aún callado, y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde el banquete de inicio de cursos estaba por comenzar.

Los alumnos de segundo a séptimo grado se sentaron en las mesas de sus respectivas casas. Los chicos de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Griffindor se saludan unos a otros, algunos gritan de una mesa a otra. Los únicos que conviven poco con otras casas son los alumnos de la casa de Slytherin.

- Se siente raro que Fred y George no se encuentren aquí, no lo creen? - Dice Ron, con un dejo de melancolía en su voz. - Creo que voy a extrañar sus bromas.

- Ron, dices que vas a extrañarlos?? - Pregunta Seamus Finnigan.

- Claro que no!! - exclama Ron con fingido enfado - Sólo digo que nos van a hacer falta sus ocurrencias, o no?? O pregúntenle a Umbridge!!- Estalla una carcajada entre los que se encuentran cerca, excepto Harry.

- Harry, estás bien? - dice Hermione por lo bajo.

- Si, claro - contesta Harry distraídamente, con la mirada fija en la mesa. Hermione voltea a ver a Ron, con una mirada de preocupación que éste le devuelve. Los demás no parecen notar el decaimiento de Harry.

Los profesores del colegio se encuentran sentados en la mesa principal. Al centro, el profesor Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela, conversa con la profesora McGonagall. Unos instantes después, la profesora McGonagall se pone de pié y pide silencio, y rápidamente el sonido de las voces se va apagando.

- Señor Filch, que pasen los alumnos de primer año, por favor - solicita amablemente. El señor Filch, conserje del castillo abre las puertas del Gran Comedor y un grupo de chiquillos con caras espantadas entran hacia la mesa de profesores, donde se encuentra el sombrero seleccionador. Los recién llegados miran con sorpresa y miedo todo cuanto les rodea. Una vez que han terminado de entrar, la profesora McGonagall acerca un pequeño taburete y sobre coloca sobre él, un viejo sombrero con una rajadura en el centro. Cualquiera diría que debieron haberse deshecho del sombrero desde hacía tiempo, pero este no es un sombrero ordinario. Es el sombrero seleccionador, que indica a que casa de Hogwarts pertenecerá cada nuevo alumno. Cada año, el sombrero interpreta una nueva canción, indicando las características de cada casa. Sin embargo, el año anterior no solo no hizo eso, sino que en su lugar advirtió que el colegio se encontraba en serio peligro.

Los presentes en el gran comedor hicieron un silencio cuando el sombrero abrió su boca para cantar:

...  
Y DE NUEVO LES REPITO  
QUE EL PELIGRO NO HA PASADO  
Y AUNQUE LOS SIGO DIVIDIENDO  
ESPERO QUE LOGREN ENCONTRAR  
LA FUERZA AÚN EN LAS DIFERENCIAS  
NO DIGO NADA MÁS  
COMENCEMOS LA SELECCIÓN

Al término de la canción, todos aplauden.

- Escucharon? Es básicamente la misma canción del año pasado!! - dice Hermione a Ron y a Harry - La advertencia sigue siendo la misma: manténganse unidos!!  
- Si, pero yo nunca confiaría en alguno de Slytherin - dice Ron.  
- Ron, por favor!! Esta no es una época de paz. Debemos darles el beneficio de la duda!!  
- Incluyendo a Malfoy?? Jamás!! - gruñó Ron  
- Ronald!!  
- Esta bien, lo que tu digas... - Y susurrándole a Harry, añade - No quiero pelear con el estómago vacío.  
- Silencio!! – susurra Ginny, enojada.  
- Cuando diga su nombre, pasan al frente. Les colocaré el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza y él dirá a que casa pertenecen. Entendido? - Les dice la profesora McGonagall a los chicos de primero. Todos asienten con la cabeza.  
- Adams, Rachel  
- Ravenclaw!!!  
- Campbell, Alexis  
- Hufflepuff!!  
- Davis, John  
- Slytherin!!  
Conforme los alumnos van siendo asignados, la casa respectiva prorrumpe en aplausos. Poco a poco la fila se va haciendo más corta.  
- Paltrow, Erin  
- Gryffindor!!

Cuando todos los alumnos han sido seleccionados, profesor Dumbledore se pone de pie. De inmediato, el Gran Comedor queda en silencio.  
- Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts. A comer!! - dice. En las mesas, antes vacías, aparecen apetitosos platillos de todas clases, acompañados por jugo de calabaza. Los alumnos de primer año quedan maravillados y se escuchan por todo el Gran Comedor expresiones de asombro.  
- Ya era hora!! Estoy muriendo de hambre!! - exclama Ron mientras se sirve un gran trozo de carne.  
- Siempre tienes hambre, Ron!! - exclama alegremente Dean Thomas, quien está en el mismo año que Ron, Harry y Hermione. Las carcajadas no se hacen esperar, pero a Ron no parece importarle, está concentrado pensando que otro platillo escogerá. Harry desganadamente toma una porción pequeña del mismo platillo que eligió Ron.  
- Como sim-pe, egta degiciogo!! - dice Ron, con la boca llena  
- Ron!! No hables con la boca llena!! - Dice Hermione, disgustada  
- Si, mamá - contesta Ron mientras algunos compañeros sentados cerca de ellos vuelven a reír, excepto nuevamente por Harry.

Después de un rato, cuando casi todos han terminado, Ginny le da un codazo a Hermione, indicándole con la mirada el plato de Harry. Ha comido poco más de la mitad de la porción que se sirvió inicialmente.

- Harry, eso es todo lo que vas a comer? Es muy poco! - Le dice por lo bajo Hermione.  
- No tengo apetito, eso es todo. - Dice Harry. Hermione abre la boca para seguir insistiendo, pero en eso el profesor Dumbledore se pone de pie nuevamente. Los platos del banquete desaparecen, y los alumnos voltean a ver a su director.  
- Bien. Como cada año, es necesario que les de un par de avisos. Pero antes de eso, quiero darles la bienvenida a los alumnos de primer año. Deseo que su estancia en el colegio sea lo más provechosa posible. Nuestros profesores, excelentes por cierto, - al decir esto, en la mesa de Slytherin Draco Malfoy exhala un bufido de sarcasmo -les brindarán todos los conocimientos necesarios para ayudarles a ser los mejores magos y brujas que necesitamos, principalmente ahora. Pero es necesario que ustedes pongan mucho empeño en cada una de sus clases. A los alumnos de los demás cursos, es grato encontrarlos nuevamente. También ustedes deben aprovechar los conocimientos que les impartirán sus profesores. Ahora si, los anuncios. El señor Filch me ha pedido que les recuerde que el número de objetos prohibidos se ha incrementado, y que pueden consultar la lista en su despacho. Quiero recordarles que no pueden acceder al bosque prohibido, a menos que sea acompañado de alguno de los profesores. - algunos murmullos se escucharon. - Por otro lado, desafortunadamente su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras, el profesor Terruce Poliav no pudo asistir a este banquete, pero se presentará el día de mañana, para dar sus clases con normalidad.

- Quién será el nuevo profesor? - susurró Ginny a Hermione - sabes algo de él? - Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Les tengo una noticia que espero les alegre. Este año, Hogwarts celebra un centenario más de su fundación - prosiguió Dumbledore - y por lo tanto, el día de Halloween habrá un evento para celebrarlo, del cual les informaremos más adelante. - Varios murmullos de expectación se escucharon por todos lados.

- Sin embargo - dijo Dumbledore seriamente y un levantando el volumen de su voz, provocando que el gran comedor volviera a quedar en silencio - no todas las noticias son buenas. Como ustedes saben, estamos viviendo tiempos difíciles. Lord Voldemort ha regresado. - al decir esto, varias chicas emitieron un grito ahogado, mientras otros se estremecieron al oír el nombre. Harry, que había estado distraído durante el discurso, puso atención a las palabras del director - Es muy importante que permanezcamos unidos. Solamente de esta manera podremos vencer al enemigo. Pero la lucha no es solo externa. Entre nosotros debemos eliminar las diferencias y las rencillas que existan, para comenzar a trabajar juntos y poder salir victoriosos. No será fácil, pero existen muchas cosas por las que es necesario luchar. No debemos dejarnos abatir por las situaciones difíciles que se nos presentarán - dijo mirando a Harry a los ojos - Les insto a desarrollar su fortaleza de espíritu. - Dumbledore dejó de hablar, pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en él, incluyendo a los profesores. Después de unos momentos, dijo con voz más tranquila. - Bueno, eso es todo. Ahora por favor diríjanse a sus dormitorios. Mañana comenzarán las clases a las 9 de la mañana. Buenas noches!!

Hermione frunció el ceño, preocupada. Los alumnos se levantaron de las mesas, para retirarse a sus salas comunes. Los prefectos de cada casa comenzaron a llamar a los alumnos de primer año que los siguieran. Ginny había sido elegida prefecto, así que se retiró. Harry volteó inconscientemente a la mesa de Hufflepuff, en el momento en que Grace, que también había sido elegida prefecto, se levantaba de su mesa y organizaba a los niños de primer año de su casa. Grace levantó la vista y su mirada se encontró con la de Harry. Ella le sonrió, dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir.  
Harry quedó anonadado, y sin saber que hacer. Grace le había sonreído a él? Hermione lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Dumbledore nos está poniendo sobre aviso... Voldemort ha empezado a prepararse. - le dijo a Harry y a Ron, quien hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre.  
- Y que es lo que vamos a hacer? - dijo Ron, mirando a Harry - seguiremos con el ED?  
- Con que objeto? - respondió con indiferencia - ahora que Umbridge se ha ido no lo necesitamos  
- Harry, creo que Ron tiene razón. No sabemos como será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras. No podemos dar por sentado que nos enseñará las cosas que tu nos has enseñado - afirmó Hermione mientras abandonaban el comedor y caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor. El pasillo estaba casi desierto. Los tres se habían quedado rezagados de los demás.

- Ahora saben lo mismo que yo. No creo que pueda enseñarles nada nuevo - el tono cortante de su respuesta no daba margen para seguir insistiendo  
- Piénsalo, si? - dijo Hermione, deteniéndose a la entrada de la torre.  
- Password? - Preguntó la señora Gorda  
- Ostium Aedis  
- Adelante!!

En la sala aún había algunos chicos que platicaban sobre cómo les había ido en sus vacaciones.  
- Hola Harry!! - exclamó Colin Creevy cuando lo vio entrar  
- Harry!! Que tal te fue en el verano?? - dijo Dennis Creevy. Los hermanos Creevy eran hijos de muggles, y desde que llegaron al colegio se habían convertido en grandes admiradores de Harry. Los dos parecían pequeños para su edad, aunque Colin iba en quinto y Dennis en tercero.  
- Bien, gracias. - dijo Harry con el mismo tono desganado con el que contestaba a todos los que le hacían la misma pregunta. Estaba fastidiándose de ello!!  
- Nosotros también tuvimos un buen verano, gracias por preguntar - dijo Ron, de manera sarcástica, recibiendo por ello un codazo de Hermione. Colin y Dennis comenzaron a reírse, tomando el comentario de Ron como una broma.  
- Mi papá nos llevó de campamento, junto con algunos de mis primos!! Les contamos muchas de las aventuras que te han sucedido!! - dijo Colin  
- Si!! - exclamó emocionado Dennis - y nos dijeron que tenemos mucha imaginación!! Hubieran visto las caras que ponían cuando les narrábamos las historias. A Colin y a mi nos daba mucha risa ver sus caras de asombro. Y eso que no saben que asistimos a una escuela de magia!! Si lo supieran, morirían de envidia!!  
Los hermanos Creevy hubieran seguido platicando, pero Ron se despidió bruscamente.  
- Bueno, los dejamos. Tenemos que levantarnos temprano. Hasta mañana - dijo, empujando a Harry y a Hermione hacia las escaleras rumbo a los dormitorios.  
- Hasta mañana!! - exclamaron Colin y Dennis al unísono.  
- Yo también me voy dormir. Que descansen, y no se levanten tarde!! - se despidió Hermione, dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.  
- Oye, y que va a pasar con el Quidditch? Ahora que Katie es la nueva capitana, y Umbridge no está, necesitamos nuevos elementos - dijo Ron cuando estuvieron en el cuarto de los chicos. Dean, Seamus y Neville parecían muy entretenidos en su conversación.  
- Ginny es la buscadora, no lo olvides - le contestó Harry. Durante el verano no había pensado en el equipo. No había tocado su Saeta de Fuego, porque verla le causaba dolor, así que la envolvió cuidadosamente y la guardó junto con casi todas sus cosas en la alacena bajo la escalera, en la casa de sus tíos en Private Drive. Incluso no había pensado en los deberes que le habían dejado sus profesores, hasta ahora.  
- Ginny afirma que eso fue temporal y que McGonagall te regresará el puesto de buscador. Estaría mal si no lo hiciera!! Ella quiere aplicar como cazadora. Exclamó Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros. No le interesaba demasiado en ese momento pensar en ello.  
- Bien, me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana - dijo Harry, dando por terminada la conversación. Ron miró preocupado a su amigo, pero no dijo nada. Se unió a la conversación de sus compañeros de cuarto, antes de irse a dormir también.

Harry cerró las cortinas de su cama, y en silencio siguió pensando en todo lo que le había atormentado durante su estancia en casa de sus tíos. En cuanto regresó al finalizar el curso anterior, se encerró en su habitación y no salía más que para lo básico indispensable. Sus tíos, temiendo que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix en pleno fueran a visitarlos, lo habían tratado mejor que nunca. Incluso hasta habían obligado a salir para comprarle algo de ropa y artículos electrónicos que a Dudley le hubieran gustado. Pero su imponente primo no reclamó cuando llevaron la nueva televisión al cuarto de Harry. Es màs, ni siquiera osaba molestarlo y hasta huía de su presencia. Pero Harry se había mostrado inapetente y taciturno. En ningún momento tocó sus regalos. Permanecía encerrado en su habitación por voluntad propia y en silencio. No había para que buscar noticias, no había para que esperar que alguien apareciera y le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Cuando sus recuerdos y pensamientos lo abrumaban, se desesperaba. En esos momentos la única distracción que se le ocurría era agotarse físicamente para no pensar en lo sucedido en el curso anterior. Había hecho deberes de la casa sin que sus tíos se lo ordenaran. Había arreglado y pintado la cerca del jardín, tratando de concentrarse en esas actividades sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo al estilo muggle,  
Pocas veces se alejó de Privet Drive, y cuando lo hacía, solo era para ir al parque, donde se quedaba horas pensando. Cuando Dudley lo veía a lo lejos, hacía que su pandilla fuera más aprisa y se alejaba de inmediato de la zona. Todavía no había superado la sensación que el ataque de los dementores le habían dejado el año anterior.

Las cartas que le enviaban sus amigos la mayoría de las veces no las contestaba. Hermione había pasado la mayor parte del verano con sus padres, y por lo que pudo intuir, había ido a otro país. No le preguntó a donde. Ron estuvo en la Madriguera, aunque fue varias veces a la casa de Sirius en Grimmauld Place. En su cumpleaños recibió varias lechuzas, más que los años anteriores, porque varios miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore le habían enviado tarjetas y regalos. Incluso Cho Chang le había enviado una tarjeta, sin que esto animara demasiado a Harry.

Unas semanas antes de regresar a la escuela, Ron lo invitó a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en la Madriguera, dándole a entender que no tenían que ir a Grimmauld Place, y que sus padres no estarían en la casa. Sin embargo, Harry rechazó la invitación. Fred, George y Ginny también le enviaron lechuzas para tratar de convencerlo, sin éxito.

Incluso Hedwig padeció con la indiferencia de Harry. Hasta el ave parecía entender el sufrimiento de su amo. Cada vez que llegaba de cazar, ululaba quedamente y despuès permanecía en silencio. Solo en dos ocasiones Hedwig llevó cartas de Harry: una de ellas para la familia Weasley, agradeciéndoles la invitación y diciéndoles que se verían en el colegio, y la otra fue para Hermione, pidiéndole que sacara un poco de oro de su cámara de Gringotts, el banco mágico y que le comprara los útiles para el siguiente curso. Después de eso, volvió a su mutismo, tratar de olvidar lo relacionado al mundo de la magia. El resto del verano lo pasó de igual manera.

Hubo un cambio importante, sin embargo, en la actitud de tía Petunia. Aunque los tres Dursdley lo trataban mejor, influidos por el temor de verse visitados por la "gente extraña" como los llamaba tío Vernos, tía Petunia en ocasiones lo miraba con compasión. Tal vez la misma actitud triste del chico le inspiraba tal sentimiento. Harry hubiera preferido que lo siguiera tratando despectivamente. Esa mirada le recordaba justo lo que quería dejar atràs.

El primero de septiembre le pidió a su tío Vernon que lo dejara en King Cross. Sus tíos lo llevaron sin chistar. Desde el auto, Harry pudo ver el rostro de Dudley asomándose por una de las ventanas, semi oculto detrás de las cortinas.

Una vez en la estación, Tio Vernon ayudó a bajar su baúl y lo dejó en la puerta. Sin despedirse, se subió al auto. A punto de arrancar, se dió cuenta que su esposa había descendido. Petunia se acercó a Harry, y a un metro de él, le murmuró "cuídate" brindándole una mirada preocupada, antes de regresar rápidamente al auto. Esta actitud desconcertó a Harry, quien no pudo decir palabra alguna mientras veía como el coche se alejaba entre el tráfico matutino.

Al haber llegado temprano al tren, encontró varios compartimentos libres, y eligió el último. Ginny lo encontró solo, mirando hacia la ventana. Bajó del tren solo un momento a saludar a los señores Weasley, a los gemelos y a Bill. Dado que sus tres amigos eran prefectos, sabía que la mayor parte del trayecto podría estar en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos. Las pocas veces que sus amigos estaban con él, respetaban su mutismo. Además contestaba con monosílabos a los escasos intentos de conversación. Podían comprender su dolor por la pérdida de Sirius, quien había desaparecido en el ministerio de magia unos meses atrás. A Harry le costaba aceptar que Sirius hubiera muerto. El tenía que regresar en algún momento, y Harry seguiría esperando ese momento.

Poco a poco, y a una hora avanzada de la noche, la fatiga hizo presa de él y sumido en estos pensamientos, el muchacho se fue quedando dormido.


	2. Pociones y disgustos

**II. POCIONES Y DISGUSTOS**

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber pasado una mala noche, Harry lucía unas grandes ojeras. Bajó tarde a desayunar al gran comedor, donde Ron y Hermione lo esperaban para ir a clases. Harry, al igual que la noche anterior, solo mordisqueó su comida y tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza. Hermione, muy a pesar suyo, no comentó nada sobre lo inapetente que se mostraba su amigo, y para no verlo, sacó su horario.

- Tendremos defensa contra las artes obscuras hasta el miércoles. Ahora nos tocan dos horas de pociones. Bueno, es decir, yo...

- Está bien, Hermione. Puedes decirlo y no me sentiré mal. Te tocan dos horas de pociones. Es algo que no te envidio. Harry y yo tendremos que ir a ver a McGonagall. No tener pociones no es tan malo después de todo. No veremos mas a Snape - dijo Ron con cierta alegría - y tampoco tendremos mas de la aburrida Historia de la magia.

Pociones habia sido la materia menos preferida de Harry y de Ron. El profesor Snape parecía incrementar su odio cada año. Y este año en particular, a Harry no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que verlo, asi que al no tomar dicha clase sentia cierto alivio. Si Snape hubiese seguido dándole clases de Oclumancia a Harry, para evitar que Lord Voldemort se introdujera en su mente, Sirius seguiría vivo. Sabía que a Snape no le había dolido en lo más mínimo que Sirius hubiera muerto. Los dos hombres habían sido enemigos desde su época estudiantil, y parecía que el odio hacia los ahora muertos Sirius y James lo proyectaba con igual o mayor fuerza hacia Harry.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos ya – indicó Harry, tomando su mochila de mala gana - nos vemos luego, Hermione - se despidió dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida, sin esperar a Ron. Hermione noto el escaso alimento que su amigo habia ingerido y frunció el ceño, mirando a Ron. Este solo movio la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Ya habría un momento donde pudieran hablar con su el, o al menos eso esperaban.

Ron emparejó el paso a su amigo, en silencio. Sabía que cualquier comentario estaba por demás, ya que no recibiría respuesta alguna. Le dolía que su amigo sufriera así. Él y Hermione habían platicado largamente, y sabían que cualquier cosa que le dijeran, lo tomaría a mal, así que decidieron darle tiempo.

Así, sin más ruido que el sonido de sus pasos, los dos muchachos llegaron a la oficina de McGonagall, quien los esperaba sentada detrás de su escritorio.

- Buenos días, Weasley, Potter. Como sabrán, tendremos que discutir las materias que tomarán durante el curso. Sin embargo, me gustaría platicar a solas con cada uno de ustedes. señor Weasley, por favor espere afuera. Potter, por favor toma asiento.

Una vez solos, la profesora McGonagall miró a Harry con cierta pena y dolor. Fue solo un momento que al chico le pareció largo e incómodo. Detestaba inspirar lástima. Y si ella mencionaba a su padrino... de manera automática se puso a la defensiva.

- Potter, el profesor Dumbledore y yo hemos hablado ...  
"Ahora soy tema de conversación?? El pobre de Harry está solo en el mundo de nuevo??" pensó Harry, con una respuesta pronta a salir de sus labios en cuanto escuchara mencionar lo que no quería oir.  
- ... y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que los resultados de tu examen de pociones fueron excelentes, y que estuviste en el límite para sacar un Extraordinario, así que el profesor Dumbledore habló con el profesor Snape y éste accedió a tenerte en su clase, siempre y cuando muestres muy buenos resultados.

Pese a que las palabras con la profesora no fueron lo que esperaba, la noticia tampoco era de su agrado

- Con Snape?? Sabe que hará lo imposible para sacarme de su clase?? - exclamó en un tono agresivo, y casi saltando de la silla

- Potter – dijo McGonagall, sin permitir que el chico continuara - el profesor Dumbledore ha abogado por un alumno, algo que no había hecho en décadas. Así que tienes la OBLIGACIÓN - levantó la voz la profesora, recalcando la última palabra - de no defraudarlo. Esto es Hogwarts y lo ocurrido fuera del aula se queda fuera del aula. Entiendes? Por otro lado, tengo entendido, por nuestras conversaciones pasadas, que lo que quieres es ser Auror, cierto?, Pues pociones es una disciplina fundamental para lograr ese objetivo.

Harry lo entendía, es más, estaba plenamente de acuerdo. Pero su actitud defensiva no le permitía aceptarlo.

- Para el caso que tiene... a Snape no le conviene - murmuró para sí.

- Potter, si tienes algún comentario que hacer, agradecería que lo hicieras en voz alta - al no decir nada el chico, ella continuó - y si no tienes nada más que decir, puedes retirarte. Todavía puedes asistir a la segunda hora de pociones. Por favor, indica al señor Weasley que pase. - Harry se levantó sin decir nada y se dirigió hacia la puerta. - Y Potter - agregó la profesora, haciendo que Harry se detuviera y volteara a verla - En verdad, siento mucho la pérdida de Sirius.

Harry, que no esperaba ese comentario final, fijó la mirada en la puerta frente a sí, permaneció un momento en esta posición, asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina.

Más pronto de lo que hubiese querido, Harry llegó a las mazmorras. Estuvo varios minutos recargado en la pared antes de entrar. Sabía el regocijo que tendría Snape al humillarlo públicamente, y no tenía ánimos para enfrentarlo. Finalmente se decidió a entrar. El áula estaba en completo silencio y solo se escuchaba el gorjeo de los calderos.

- Si es Potter en persona - dijo Snape, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre el recién llegado - quieres decirme por que llegas tarde?

- La profesora McGonagall me indicó que podía tomar su clase.

- Efectivamente. sin embargo no es disculpa para que llegue a esta hora. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Debo decir que me sorprende, y no gratamente, encontrarlo de nuevo en mi clase, señor Potter. Creí haberme librado de usted. - dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y mirándole a los ojos, sin disimular el odio que le profesaba. Harry apretó los puños y se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin decir una sola palabra. Sabía que tenía que controlar su mal carácter - le aseguro que tendrá oportunidades de sobra para demostrar si merecen estar aquí. Asì que, para empezar, si no termina la poción que estamos realizando, tendrá su primer cero del curso.

Los pocos alumnos que habían aprobado con Extraordinario el curso anterior de pociones, no llegaba a 10. La mayoría de ellos, como era de esperarse, eran de la casa de Slytherin: Hermione y Harry, de Gryffindor, Ernie McMillan de Huffelpuff, un estudiante de Ravenclaw, y Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy y tres estudiantes más de Slytherin.  
Harry escuchó las risas burlonas de Pansy y de Draco, coreadas por los otros estudiantes de Slytherin. Como era de esperarse, aún cuando las risas no fueron discretas, Snape no los reprendió. Sin voltear a ver a nadie, Harry se dirirgió rápidamente al lugar desocupado junto a la asombrada Hermione.  
Las indicaciones de la poción a realizar se encontraban en el pizarrón. Era complicada, más que las de los cursos anteriores, y con la poca concentración que tenía últimamente, no se sentía capaz de completarla en la mitad de tiempo que los demás. "Tienes la OBLIGACIÔN de no defraudar a Dumbledore" las palabras de la profesora McGonagall resonaron en su cabeza. Y más por fuerza que por ganas, comenzó a trabajar.  
La poción le quedo aceptable, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias. Al llevar el frasco al escritorio de Snape, incluso antes de llegar, éste dijo:

- Tienes un cinco, Potter.

- Si no la ha revisado!!

- Acaso me dirás que la terminaste?

Harry miró la risa burlona en los delgados labios de su profesor. Evidentemente, le faltó tiempo para que la poción reposara.

- Sabía que no. Hoy me has tomado de buen humor, ahora que casi todos los estudiantes mediocres que no saben elaborar una poción decente ya no están en este curso. Pero claro, es demasiado pedir que se fueran todos esos inútiles, no es así, Potter?

Parecía que Snape había esperado hasta que todos los alumnos se encontraran cerca del escritorio para pronunciar tales palabras. Como Harry lo había previsto, Snape no perdería oportunidad de humillarlo cada vez que pudiera. Hermione jaló del brazo a Harry y lo alejó apresuradamente. Sabía que el chico respondería agresivamente a cualquier situación.  
Una vez fuera del áula, Hermione dijo:  
- Harry, me da mucho gusto que estés en pociones... pero por qué te aceptó Snape? Solo acepta alumnos con calificaciones de Extraordinario

- Dumbledore habló con él - fue todo lo que contestó el chico.  
Antes de que pudieran retirarse, Malfoy tuvo la oportunidad de fastidiarlos.

- Potter, Granger... Creí que nos íbamos a librar de su insoportable presencia este año. Al menos no trajeron al inútil de su amigo Longbottom. Lo dejaron regando sus plantitas? Y la sorpresa es que el mediocre de Weasley tampoco està aqui - los chicos de Slytherin comenzaron a celebrar el sarcasmo del rubio.

- Cierra la boca Malfoy... donde dejaste a tus gorilas? - respondiò Hermione, en un tono que reflejaba la rabia que sentía al verlo.

- No necesito a nadie que me defienda, sangre sucia... - le espetó Malfoy - qué te sucede, Potter? Por qué esa cara?? Parece que estuvieras de luto!!

Harry sintió una terrible furia llenando su ser. Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a hacer mención de la muerte de Sirius? Su papá, Lucius Malfoy probablemente le había hecho llegar la noticia, y seguramente la sacaría a flote cada vez que tuviera oportunidad. Sacó su varita y apuntó con ella al rubio.

- No vuelvas a repetir eso... - murmuró amenazadoramente sacando su varita, sin notar que Snape salía del áula a su espalda.

- Peleando tan pronto, Potter? Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa cruel - Que hacen aùn aqui?  
Hermione tomó el brazo de Harry y se retiraron sin contestar. Los dos amigos se alejaron de las mazmorras y dirigieron a su siguiente clase: Encantamientos, donde ya los esperaba Ron. A pesar de ser la materia donde podían conversar, los tres chicos permanecieron en silencio: Hermione era la única que centraba su atención en las indicaciones del profesor Flitwick, mientras Ron y Harry, cada sentados a su izquierda y a su derecha respectivamente, se mostraban distraidos y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Su siguiente clase fue Transformaciones, y la profesora McGonagall, quien impartía esta clase, les advirtió que a partir de ese curso, las transformaciones incrementarían su nivel de dificultad. En el resto de las clases que tuvieron ese día, los profesores les habían comenzado a dejar muchos deberes, con lo cual se incrementaba el mal humor de Harry. Hermione y Ron aún dudaban en entablar conversación con él y sobre lo que había hecho sobre durante el verano.

Fastidiado después de un pesado primer día de clases, Harry llegó al gran comedor antes que sus amigos. Se había adelantado cuando Ron y Hermione comenzaron a discutir por una tontería. Ellos llegaron unos minutos después, ya sin pelear. Apenas se sentó a la mesa cuano Ron explotó.

- McGonagall debe odiarme!! – exclamó Ron. – Tomar clases especiales con Snape?? Y con los de quinto curso?? Cual es el punto?? – refunfuñaba el chico, que lo diría más alto si no fuera porque no deseaba que los demás se enteraran tan pronto – Saqué un TIMO en pociones. No es suficiente??

- Te servirá de mucho, y podrás tomar Infusiones y Antídotos Herbolarios, que no es tan pesada como pociones, pero que te permitirá obtener un EXTASIS...

- Está claro que soy malo en pociones, gracias por recalcarlo Hermione – replicó Ron, enojado y decepcionado a la vez.

- Infusiones y Antídotos no está tan mal, me hubiera gustado tomarla y no ver más a Snape – murmuró Harry, ante lo cual sus amigos olvidaron su pequeña discusión. Eran las primeras palabras no requeridas, pronunciadas desde esa mañana. Afortunadamente, no fue necesario que contestaran o siguieran el hilo de la conversación, ya que Ginny arribó escandalosamente a la mesa.

- Hola chicos – saludó alegremente – Que tal su primer día? El mío fue pesado, pero pudo haber estado peor, verdad hermanito?? – dijo burlonamente.

- Por que dices eso? – reclamó Ron – Que es lo que sabes?

- Yo no se nada!! – contestó en un tono de falsa inocencia – Ah, y ten cuidado donde dejas tu horario – dijo, mientras lo ponía sobre la mesa. Ron lo tomó y lo metió sin cuidado a su mochila. – Podría caer en malas, manos, sabes? – la chica ladeó la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios – Pero no te preocupes, lo más que yo haría sería chantajearte para no decirle a mamá.

Ron gruñó por lo bajo, sin que nadie le entendiera lo que decía. Durante el resto de la comida no hablaron mucho, en especial Ginny, quien comió rápidamente.

- Los veo en la torre más tarde. Grace y yo vamos a estudiar un poco – Harry levantó la mirada, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Ginny - para no saturarnos con las tareas. Ah, ahí viene. Nos vemos!!

Grace esperaba a Ginny a unos metros de donde los chicos estaban sentados. Ella, con un casi imperceptible saludo, se despidió de él, al igual que lo había hecho en el banquete de bienvenida, le sonrió a Harry antes de salir del gran comedor, haciendo que éste la siguiera con la mirada hasta que salieron.

- Quien es ella?

- Ron, no sabes quienes son los amigos de tu hermana? Es Grace Ockham, de Huffelpuff. Va en el mismo curso que Ginny.

- Y por qué no la había notado? - preguntó Ron, con aire pensativo

- Debe ser porque solo te fijas en ti mismo – contestó Hermione, ligeramente malhumorada

- Es una chica muy callada. O lo era, hasta que conoció a Ginny. Pero yo si la había visto en algunas ocasiones – comentó Harry secamente.

- Me voy a la biblioteca. Alguien quiere ir conmigo o van a perder el tiempo haciendo reseñas sociales? – dijo Hermione bruscamente, levantando su mochila.

- Voy contigo – dijo Ron, algo turbado por la reacción de su amiga – vienes, Harry?  
El chico asintió, tomó una rebanada de tostada y los siguió. Después de todo, como había dicho Ginny, no quería saturarse con las materias. Y menos ahora que tendría nuevamente a Snape.

El resto de la tarde los tres permanecieron en la biblioteca. A Harry le daba lo mismo estar en cualquier parte, y tomando en cuenta que detràs de los estantes se encontraba a salvo de las miradas de los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban en el lugar. Era un lugar perfecto para aislarse.  
Durante la cena hablò muy poco y comió aún menos, y queriendo evitar a sus amigos, les dijo que se sentía cansado y se retiró temprano a su dormitorio.

- Casi no ha comido en el día!! - le dijo Hermione a Ron, visiblemente preocupada una vez que Harry se hubo retirado.

- Y no ha hablado sobre cómo se siente - dijo Ginny con pesar. Ron no contestó nada, pero el también se preocupaba por su amigo.

- Si sigue sin comer, le tendremos que decir a McGonagall - razonó Hermione

- El ya no es un niño, Hermione - replicò Ron

- Pero puede enfermarse!! Si es necesario, habrá que obligarlo a alimentarse!! Madame Pomfray puede darle algo, no sé, una poción estimulante o algo así!! - exclamó la chica. Ron nuevamente permaneció en silencio. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

- Démosle un día o dos - opinó Ginny - que no sienta que lo estamos presionando. Suficiente tiene con sus problemas, no creen??

Harry se encontraba solo en su habitación. Suponía que Ron, Dean, Seamus y Neville continúan en el gran comedor o en la sala común.

"Mejor, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie" piensa. Se siente solo, y aún cuando sabe que sus mejores amigos se encuentran ahí para ayudarle, sabe que de alguna manera no lo comprenderán del todo. Ellos tienen a su familia, y el, a quien? Siente un nudo en su garganta, y le invaden unas ganas terribles de golpear a alguien... En eso, recuerda las palabras de Phineas Nigellus, el tatarabuelo de Sirius: "Los jovenes están convencidos de que tienen razón sobre todas las cosas... Como todos los jovenes estas convencido de que eres el único que seinte y piensa, el unico que reconoce el peligro..." Siente coraje contra todos y contra él mismo. Pero no, el tiene que ser fuerte, tiene una tarea que cumplir, aunque no le guste. Suspira, y con desgana se pone su pijama. Se sienta en el alfeizar de la ventana, y fija su mirada hacia el bosque prohibido. Desde esa misma ventana vio a Sirius en una ocasión, junto a Crooshanks. Parece como si eso le hubiera ocurrido en otra vida!! Y realmente fue en otra vida... Una vida donde el ignoraba el contenido de una profecía pronunciada cuando el solo era un bebé... Cómo le gustaría en ese momento ser cualquier otra persona, incluso un muggle!! Cómo quisiera ser un adolescente normal!! Sumido en estos pensamientos, no sabe cuanto tiempo pasa, cuando escucha voces acercándose a la habitación. Rápidamente se mete en su cama, se tapa hasta la cabeza y finge dormir.

- Está dormido? - susurra Neville

- Parece que si - dice Dean

- Dejémoslo dormir. Ha estado muy decaído estos días y tampoco ha tenido muy buen aspecto. No contestó las cartas que le envié!! Además tiene unas ojeras enormes!! - Les dice Ron a los otros.

Harry cierra los ojos con fuerza, y se siente peor por no poder compartir lo que siente con sus amigos. Siente que unas lágrimas están a punto de escaparse de sus ojos. Cierra los puños y los ojos con fuerza, mientras escucha cómo los demás se disponen a ir a sus respectivas camas. Poco a poco, el intranquilo muchacho se va quedando dormido. Tiene un sueño muy extraño... Está en la madriguera, con los Weasleys, Hermione y Sirius, y algunos miembros del ED. Están en el jardín, preparándose para comer. Hay música proveniente de no sabe donde. Es una fiesta por su cumpleaños. Buckbeack está a un lado, comiendo unas ratas muertas. La señora Weasley ha cocinado un pastel con la leyenda "Feliz cumpleaños", y le grita a Ginny para que le ayude a servir la comida. Todos se ven felices, y Sirius lo mira con orgullo. Una chica le pide que bailen después de cenar. La mesa está llena de regalos y Dobby le muestra una caja llena de calcetines, con los diseños más extraños que haya visto.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!! - le dice Sirius, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Harry siente extraño, nadie le había dado un abrazo de cumpleaños, pero a la vez se siente muy feliz. Cuando se separan del abrazo, Sirius desaparece. De pronto la escena cambia. El cielo se obscurece y se da cuenta de que se encuentra en el cementerio donde murió Cedric. Unas tumbas llaman su atención y se dirige hacia ellas. Saca su varita y susurra "Lumos!". Acerca la luz a las inscripciones de las lápidas y lee los nombres: Sirius, Ron, Ginny, Hermione...

- Noooo!! - grita. - Ellos no están muertos!!!

- Estás seguro, Potter?? - dice una voz gélida detrás de él.

- Esa voz!! - piensa. Se da la vuelta rápidamente y a un par de metros ve a un hombre enfundado en una capa negra. Su rostro es pálido como la cera, y sus ojos parecen dos rendijas, que lo ven con profundo odio. Es Lord Voldemort.

- Crees que vas a escapar de mi? - le dice con frialdad - No siempre te van a ayudar tus amigos... No importa a cuantos más tenga que eliminar, voy a acabar contigo.

- No vas a matar a mis amigos!!! - Grita Harry

- No es necesario que lo haga, Potter - sonríe - Tu mismo me has ayudado. - le dice mientras señala la tumba de Sirius.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! - Grita Harry, despertándose sobresaltado. Las sábanas de su cama se encuentran revueltas. Su respiración es agitada, y se encuentra empapado de sudor. Extiende su mano hacia la mesita de noche y se pone sus gafas. La habitación se encuentra a obscuras. Ron se mueve en su cama, pero sigue dormido. Harry siente que su corazón late como si hubiera corrido, y siente la boca seca. Toma un vaso que se encuentra en la mesita de noche y nota como el pulso le tiembla mientras se sirve un poco de agua. Se vuelve a acostar en su cama y se queda viendo hacia el techo de su cama de cuatro postes. Tratando de quedarse dormido.


	3. Terruce Poliav

**III. TERRUCE POLIAV**

La primer clase de Defensa contra las artes obscuras fue el siguiente miércoles. Hasta entonces, nadie había visto al profesor asignado. Ese día, los alumnos del sexto grado llegaron más temprano que de costumbre al salón de clases, expectantes, incluso los de Slytherin. La asignatura había sido impartida por cinco profesores, cada uno de los cuales le había impreso su estilo propio a la decoración del aula. En esta ocasión unos largos pergaminos con símbolos extraños colgaban espaciados en las paredes desnudas. Hermione, gracias a su conocimiento en runas antiguas, podía interpretar algunos de los símbolos, pero la mayoría eran desconocidos incluso para ella.

- Sabes algo de este profesor? Será tan guapo como Lockhart? - preguntó Parvati Patil acercándose al pupitre de Hermione

– ojalá que no sea como Ojoloco Moody – dijo Lavender Brown – sabía de artes obscuras, pero daba miedo

- Será porque quien nos dio clases era un mortífago disfrazado? – comento sarcásticamente Ron

Las chicas rieron al parecer sin darse cuenta del tono de voz con el que el pelirrojo habìa contestado.

- Vamos, Hermione – insistió Parvati - Tu sabes donde investigar. Dinos lo que has encontrado

- Nada – contestó con aire de frustración - He buscado en algunos libros y referencias de magos en los almanaques del Ministerio, y aún no he encontrado nada. Pero por su apellido, podría decir que es de Europa Septentrional u Oriental...

- De Europa Oriental, efectivamente - contestó una voz a espaldas de las chicas, quienes dieron un brinco. - Me da gusto saber que tienen curiosidad por investigar, cualidad que en este curso les será de utilidad.

El recién llegado había entrado sin hacer ruido y sin que los alumnos se percataran de su presencia. Parvati se dirigió rápidamente a su pupitre, visiblemente apenada. Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de rojo, mientras trataba de hundir su cabeza en su mochila, simulando que buscaba algo. Ron a duras penas aguantó la risa que les producía la situación, mientras que a Harry le arrancó una sonrisa, la primera desde hacía tiempo.

- Mi nombre es Terruce Poliav - dijo con voz firme y clara, dirigiéndose al resto de la clase - y como su compañera, la señorita...

- Granger, Hermione Granger - musitó una apenada Hermione

- Gracias. Como la señorita Granger pudo (o en este caso, no pudo) averiguar, mi nombre no está referenciado en ninguno de los almanaques del Ministerio de Magia. He desempeñado diversas funciones en otros países, pero la docencia es un campo nuevo para mi, así que cualquier comentario constructivo para mejorar la clase, es bienvenido.

Draco Malfoy hizo un ruido burlón, que solo pudo ser escuchado por los que se encontraban sentados cerca de él.

Lavender Brown levantó la mano

- Si, señorita...

- Lavender Brown, profesor. Nos puede decir que es lo que ha hecho en sus empleos anteriores? - Poliav sonrió

- Creo que hay tópicos más interesantes que la historia de mi vida, señorita Brown - Lavender emitió una risita tonta – Lo importante es que el profesor Dumbledore me solicitó impartir la asignatura por este periodo, y en todo caso, tal vez el siguiente. Por el momento les voy a pedir que saquen sus libros de Histora y Tácticas de Defensa.

Un murmullo recorrió el salón. Así era como había empezado el curso anterior. Poliav, con su misma sonrisa, dijo:

- Se que en cursos anteriores sólo contemplaron la teoría de la defensa contra las artes obscuras. Toda teoría es buena, como veremos, pero también es importante la práctica, así que no desesperen. A su debido tiempo comenzaremos con la práctica. Los fundamentos son la base de la diversión, es lo que digo. Así que para comenzar, por favor lean el primer tema del capítulo uno.

A la mayoría de los alumnos no les pareció buena idea comenzar el curso leyendo, aún con la explicación dada. Sin embargo, el tema poseía cierto grado de interés. Mientras leían, Poliav se paseó entre los pasillos, observándolos.

Terruce Poliav era joven, más que sus profesores anteriores. Tal vez alrededor de 30 años. Su mirada era dura, fría y determinada. Cuando sonreía, lo hacía de manera enigmática, que no permitía precisar si se burlaba o era por empatía. Alto, de piel ligeramente bronceada, delgado aunque atlético, portaba lentes detrás de los cuales se escondían unos grandes ojos café, enmarcados por una ligera sombra de ojeras. Su cabello, de largo medio y descuidado, le daba un aire rebelde. Su vestimenta no era extravagante ni lujosa, pero imprimía un porte serio y maduro, atuendo resaltado por su larga túnica completamente negra. A pesar de seriedad, era atractivo, como le había comentado Lavender a Parvati, entre cuchicheos.

Ese primer día, Poliav sólo les dejó como tarea, terminar de leer el capítulo que habían comenzado a leer en clase. Por tal motivo, y al igual que los dias anteriores, después de comer los a instancias de Hermione, tanto ella como Ron y Harry se dirigieron a la biblioteca, donde volvieron a toparse con Ginny y Grace. Las dos chicas, además de otros alumnos de quinto, se encontraban en una mesa llena de libros. Se notaba que los profesores ya habían comenzado a cargarlos de tarea para prepararlos para los TIMOS.  
Grace sujetaba su largo cabello, para mantenerlo apartado del libro que estaba leyendo. En cierto momento levantó la mirada y se topó con la de Harry, brindándole al chico una cálida sonrisa. Éste levantó la mano y la bajó rápidamente, para después seguir a Ron y a Hermione a una mesa desocupada. Grace sonrió divertida y volvió a concentrarse en el libro que tenía abierto. Harry se reprendió en silencio por la falta de seguridad de su parte. Que tenía de extraordinario que Grace lo saludara? Nada, puesto que era amistosa, tanto como Ginny.

Harry abrió su libro de texto, y se puso a leer. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos eran totalmente ajenos al tema que estaba leyendo. Recordó como hacía algunos años, Ginny le hablaba con timidez, todo lo contrario a como era ahora: abierta y espontánea. Ginny lo trataba de la misma forma que trataba a Ron. Y pensó que de las chicas que conocía en Hogwarts, sólo se sentía en plena confianza con Ginny y con Hermione. Ni con Cho Chang pudo sentirse así... pero Grace... había algo en ella que le inspiraba confianza, aún prácticamente sin conocerla. Levantó la vista y la miró por unos momentos. Poco a poco, y sin que el propio chico lo notara, empezaba a salir de su aislamiento.

La primer semana de clases pasó sin nada espectacular. Aún cuando tenían menos materias que el curso anterior, las clases eran muy pesadas. Ron, en particular, estuvo irritable debido a las clases extras de pociones que tenía que tomar, y Draco Malfoy no perdía oportunidad de recalcarlo cada vez que podía.

- En cuanto tenga oportunidad, le lanzaré un maleficio – comentaba el chico, fúrico. Sin embargo, Malfoy hacía los comentarios cuando Snape se encontraba presente o por los alrededores.

Terruce Poliav no cambió el método de las clases durante esa semana. Los chicos se sentían confundidos y frustrados. Hasta el momento solo habían leído sus libros de texto, hacían resúmenes y demás, pero no veían cuando empezar con las clases prácticas. Hermione, sin embargo, al contrario de lo que había hecho el curso anterior con Umbridge, parecía fascinada con la lectura de su libro. Lo que es más, de la biblioteca sacaba grandes libros para completar sus resúmenes, que resultaban más extensos de lo que les solicitaba Poliav.

El primer fin de semana llego rápidamente. El viernes después de clases se reunieron en el campo de quidditch con Katie, tal y como lo habían acordado. La nueva capitana había mencionado que no iba a ser fácil encontrar a dos golpeadores tan buenos como Fred y George... Además, también necesitaban otros dos cazadores que pudieran integrarse al equipo existente.

Cuando llegaron al campo, la cantidad de postulantes no era mucha. Entre ellos se encontraban Ginny, Colin y Dennis Creevy, y algunos otros. Harry sabia que Ginny era muy buena volando, pero no sabia que tan buena podría ser como golpeadora. Se preguntó que posición pretendía jugar Dennis, ya que, por lo que él recordaba, no era muy bueno volando.

- Atención todos - gritó Katie - los candidatos que vengan para el puesto de golpeadores acerquense. Los cazadores pueden esperar en las gradas.

Los grupos se separaron. Al lado del campo Katie reunió a la primera parte.

- Escuchen con atención. Harry y Ron nos lanzarán las bludger mientras yo trato de anotar. Los golpeadores irán pasando por parejas. Los primeros en pasar son Marianne Valensi y Hugh Owens.

Marianne era una chica muy seria, alta y morena de quinto año. Hugh, de séptimo, por su parte era un chico alto, delgado, piel clara, facciones atractivas, cabello obscuro, y un porte que hacia que mas de una chica se derritiera. De hecho, su grupito de admiradoras se encontraba en las gradas, animándolo. Hugh era hijo de padre mago y madre muggle. Era muy callado, pero varios estudiantes, la mayoría de ellos hombres, decían que era un pesado.

Ron lanzo un gruñido.

-No se que hace el idiota de Hugh aqui... Es un inepto!!

La razón por la que Ron detestaba a Hugh, era porque en algun momento el invitó a Ginny a salir, y aun cuando ella lo rechazo, esto llego a oídos de Ron, y para él era un motivo más que suficiente.

- Preparados?? Lancen las bludgers!! - Gritó Katie

Los chicos lanzaron las bludgers contra la capitana. Marianne, quien volaba muy bien, se dirigió rápidamente para golpear la bludger que se dirigía hacia Katie. Logró aventarla hacia el otro lado, con muy poca fuerza... Hugh se lanzó en picada para defender a Katie. Desvió la bludger muy bien, pero se distrajo y no vió la bludger que había desviado Marianne. La bludger pasó rozándole un brazo, sin darle aunque ocasionando que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y se ladeara en su escoba. Se escuchó un grito proveniente de las gradas, realizado por su grupo de admiradoras. Harry, aún estando lejos de los aros, pudo escuchar las risas burlonas de Ron.

- Weasley, si quieres reírte a gusto, puedes irte a los vestidores. No es un show cómico lo que estamos haciendo aqui! - lo regañó Katie. Ella, muy metida en su rol de capitana, no permitiría que el equipo fuera menos de lo que había sido en años anteriores. Angelina se lo recalcó muchas veces, que el siguiente capitán tendría un gran peso en su cabeza. - Hugh, Marianne, gracias por presentarse. Seguiremos probando a los otros candidatos. Si es necesario realizar otra prueba, les avisaremos.

Mariane descendió lentamente, cabizbaja. No había realizado su mejor actuación y lo sabía. Al dirigirse a los vestidores, alguien le dijo:

- Volaste muy bien, Marianne. Eres una jugadora muy buena!! Ánimo!!

Hugh, por su parte, no necesitaba palabras de ánimo extras. Al pasar cerca de las gradas, sus admiradoras lo vitorearon como si hubiera llevado al equipo a la victoria.  
Ginny quiso probar sus habilidades tanto como golpeadora como cazadora. En ambas posiciones se destacaba. Era asombroso ver cómo golpeaba la bludger con tanta fuerza. Su estilo de juego era muy similar al de Fred y George.

- Ginny! La bludger no te ha hecho nada, no la maltrates así!! - Gritó Ron

- La bludger no, pero si no te callas, el maltratado vas a ser tu!! - contestó ella, alegremente, provocando risas entre los presentes.

Como cazadora también era muy buena, se acoplaba perfectamente con Katie, gracias a que el año anterior ya habìa estado en el equipo. Otros que también participaron en la selección y dieron buen desempeño como cazadores fueron Annie Norway, una chica pequeña y muy ágil, Elizabeth Towers, ambas de tercer año, y Alexis Davenport, de séptimo. Como golpeadores Robert Walsh y Carlos Martínez, un chico de padres magos españoles radicados en Londres hicieron buena mancuerna. Quien dió su mejor esfuerzo, aunque no con muchos resultados, fue Colin Creevy, aunque fue mucho mejor que su hermano Dennis. El chico se mantuvo en la escoba durante casi diez minutos (según Ron fue el mayor tiempo que se había mantenido en el aire) concentrandose tanto en ello que dejaba pasar la quaffle libremente.

Al final del día, después de deliberar entre los miembros oficiales del equipo, decidieron que aunque Ginny era muy buena como golpeadora, se desenvolvía mejor como cazadora. La otra cazadora fue Annie Norway, cuando la chica fue notificada, diò un grito y un saltito de alegrìa. Como golpeadores, Hugh y Marianne. El único voto en contra de Hugh fue, evidentemente, de Ron. En cuanto a Marianne, decidieron ponerla en periodo de prueba, si en los primeros entrenamientos no mejoraba su juego, elegirían a Robert o a Carlos. Tenían poco tiempo para entrenar. Ellos participaban en el primer juego de la temporada, o sea casi en un mes.


	4. Desahogo de una pena

**IV. EL DESAHOGO DE UNA PENA**

Durante los siguientes días, los alumnos de Hogwarts no tuvieron descanso. Los profesores le daban a su clase un sentido más práctico. La amenaza tangible de Lord Voldemort los instaba a darles a sus pupilos armas y herramientas para defenderse. En Defensa contra las artes obscuras, Terruce Poliav les mostró en que en épocas antigüas, se utilizaban ciertos hechizos que podían acabar con la vida de una persona sin que pudieran sospechar que eran víctimas de alguien. Lo importante de este hechizo era que la fuerza y parte de los poderes que iban perdiendo las víctimas la ganaban los victimarios. Solo magos verdaderamente poderosos y que a su vez tuvieran contacto frecuente con la víctima podían hacerlo. Era muy difícil, prácticamente imposible detectar si se estaba bajo la influencia de este hechizo o no.

- Estos hechizos fueron la base de maldiciones que incluso hoy en día, desafortunadamente, se siguen utilizando. Un ejemplo de ello es la maldición Imperius – un murmullo de asombro recorrió el salón- Como se habrán dado cuenta, no todos los libros de Defensa contra las artes obscuras son aburridos, si realmente saben que es lo que están buscando, cierto? Aunque parte de esta información deben de haberlos estudiado ya en Historia de la Magia

Harry y Ron se vieron al mismo tiempo, y bajaron la vista para evitar la mirada de reproche que les lanzaba Hermione. Sin embargo, al término de la clase no pudieron evitar un largo regaño por parte de ella

-Lo han visto?? Historia de la Magia es muy importante!! No sé que harían sin mis apuntes!! Supongo que en esta ocasión sufrirán un poco para entregar esos 20 centimetros de redacción que pidió el profesor Poliav, cierto? Bien, tal vez que tendrán mucho que leer en la biblioteca.

-Pero tenemos un poco más de una semana para hacerlo!! Además tu nos puedes indicarnos más o menos donde buscar, no? - preguntó Ron

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de enojo, y sin mencionar palabra dió media vuelta y se fue.

-Ron... creo que no era la manera de pedirle ayuda... - dijo Harry

Ambos se miraron con preocupación. Sabían que sería una tarea muy dura encontrar la lista de al menos 5 maleficios y la manera en la que se podían contrarrestar sin la ayuda de Hermione. Harry dió un suspiro.

-Creo que yo seré el que le pida ayuda... Tu no eres muy diplomático.

Ron se exasperó

-Ultimamente todo lo que le digo lo toma a mal!! Se enoja conmigo sin motivo!! Qué le pasa??

Harry se había dado cuenta que Ron y Hermione peleaban más que antes, pero quiso evitar hacer cualquier comentario al respecto.

Se dirigieron al gran comedor. En el camino se encontraron a Ginny, Luna y a Grace, que salían de Herbología. Las tres iban platicando muy animadamente, Luna hizo un comentario y tanto Ginny como Grace comenzaron a reir... La risa de Grace... a Harry le pareció encantadora, y se preguntó nuevamente como es que sabía tan poco acerca de ella.

Sabía que a finales del curso anterior Grace y Ginny se habían hecho amigas, y al parecer durante el verano se comenzaron a llevar aún mejor... Aunque claro, con todos lo sucedido no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de pensar en algo más que en Sirius y en la profecía... Por qué no podía ser un muchacho normal, un mago de su edad, preocupado solo por la escuela y el equipo de Quidditch? Por un lado había momentos en los que agradecía a Dumbledore que no le hubiese dicho nada de la profecía... Pero cuando recordaba que no le había advertido acerca de la importancia de practicar la Oclumancia para evitar que Voldemort se introdujera en sus pensamientos, y que Sirius había muerto por ese motivo, se llenaba nuevamente de coraje y desesperación. Si al menos le hubiera hecho caso a Hermione, cuando le dijo que tal vez se quería hacer el héroe!!!

Ginny lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-Qué tal, Harry? por qué tienes esa cara?

-Hola Harry - dijo Grace.

Harry las saludó, sin evitar sentir que enrojecía. Ginny y Luna se acercaron a Ron, dejando atrás a Grace

-Harry, Ginny me ha dicho que eres muy bueno en Defensa contra las artes obscuras, y me preguntaba... si.. bueno, me podrías ayudar?? No quiero salir mal en los TIMOS!! - una sonrisa casi infantil iluminó el rostro de ella cuando le preguntó.

Harry, que no esperaba dicha solicitud, titubeó un momento.

-Esteee... Claro!! Ron y yo vamos a ir a la biblioteca después de comer, si quieres nos vemos allá.

-Gracias!! Te veo allá - dijo Grace, sonriendole.

Harry no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones entre Grace y Cho Chang. La actitud de Cho en Hogsmeade cuando fueron juntos en San Valentín, cómo se enojó cuando el hechizo de Hermione afectó a Marietta, aún cuando Marietta era una soplona... Como le pudo gustar tanto? Recordó las palabras de Ron cuando al término del curso anterior, que él necesitaba a alguien más alegre... tal vez alguien como Grace.  
En el gran comedor se encontraron con Hermione. Seguia molesta, por lo que pudieron adivinar, así que evitaron decir cualquier cosa que hiciera explotar de nuevo su coraje... Neville se acercó a ellos.

-Hola Harry, que tal estuvo Pociones? Siento un gran alivio al ya no tener que ver a Snape! Aunque mi abuela se enfadó conmigo por no haber sacado un "Extraordinario"!! Me hubiera tenido castigado todo el verano, si no hubiera sido porque dice sentirse orgullosa de lo sucedido en el ministerio... - Neville habló sin pausas, hasta que una mirada asustada mirada de Hermione lo detuvo.

-Hola Neville - dijo fríamente Harry. Durante los días anteriores no había tenido ocasión de platicar con él, y se sentía algo incómodo - Snape está peor que nunca. Nos dijo que las pociones que se van a elaborar este curso son mucho más difíciles que las anteriores, y que el será más exigente

-Más?? - exclamó Neville

- Neville, y ya pensaste que es lo que vas a hacer después de Hogwarts? - Preguntó Hermione, interrumpiendo la conversación. Neville bajo la vista y enrojeció. Ron le lanzó una mirada a Hermione, como diciéndole "no preguntes"!! Al momento, la chica supo que había tocado un punto delicado.

-Pues... aún no. Mcgonagall me ha pedido que analize algunas opciones, pero aún no he decidido. De cualquier forma, no tengo mucho de donde escoger - dijo el chico, con pesadumbre.

-No te preocupes, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para ayudarte en cualquier materia en la que tengas problemas, verdad? - exclamó Hermione dirigíendose a Harry y a Ron. Neville sonrió agradecido.

-Harry, por cierto!! - dijo Neville cambiando bruscamente de tema. - Luna me ha estado preguntando con insistencia cuando será la siguiente reunión del Ejercito de Dumbledore.

- No estoy seguro de continuar con ello. Además, vamos a empezar los entrenamientos de quiddich, y Katie aún no define las fechas - éra evidente que esto último era básicamente un pretexto para que Neville no continuara inistiendo

- Me daría gusto continuar con las clases, sabes? Contigo aprendimos más que con los profesores que hemos tenido.

- Poliav es un excelente profesor!! - saltó Hermione

- Si, claro... - dijo Neville vagamente - pero tanta teoría es muy pesada!!

- Pero muy importante - replicó la chica

- Como sea... Ojalá que te decidas a continuar. En fin, nos vemos luego. Quedé en verme con Luna, quiere mostrarme una planta que encontró durante las vacaciones. Ella insiste en que la planta hace música!!

Los tres chicos se despidieron de Neville, y después dejaron el comedor para dirigirse hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione ya no estaba enojada.

-Que creen que es lo que vaya a hacer Neville? - preguntó Ron

-No lo sé. Y fue un error de mi parte haberle preguntado tan sorpresivamente.

Ron estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Hermione pero Harry intervino.

-Es muy bueno en Herbología... Debe haber algo en lo que se pueda aplicar esa materia!!

En su camino hacia la torre, el tema de plática siguió siendo Neville. Harry, con mejor humor que los días anteriores, participó activamente en la conversación.  
En la sala común se encontraban solo unos cuantos chicos, de primer o segundo año, jugando en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana.  
Hermione vio a Ron. Se habían comunicado sin palabras,como ocurre cuando dos personas están juntas durante mucho tiempo. Este sólo asintió con la cabeza. Era dificil que encontraran un momento mas propicio, sin interrupciones.

-Harry - carraspeó Hermione - no pudimos hablar mucho contigo durante el verano, ni durante estos últimos días. Cómo te has sentido? - preguntó con suavidad, sabiendo que a su amigo le dolería recordar los acontecimientos sucedidos meses atrás. Y así era. Harry no quería recordar. Los dos días anteriores habían logrado que el se sintiera mejor por momentos. Por otro lado, quería decirles cómo se sentía...

-Estoy bien. - contestó de manera automática, como cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por lo mismo

-Harry, te conocemos, y sabemos que no lo estás. Cuando te vimos en la estación de tren se podía sentir tu tristeza. Y no habíamos querido preguntarte nada, hasta encontrar el momento adecuado. Prácticamente no contestabas nuestras cartas!! - respondió Hermione

-Harry, porqué no quisiste ir a la Madriguera esta vez? Sabes, pudimos estar contigo, y hablar. Eso en ocasiones hace bien...

-Está bien, quieren que les diga?? Me sentía muy mal!! - contestó en voz alta. Los chicos que estaban jugando voltearon a verlos - Los Dursdley me trataron mucho mejor, no lo niego, pero eso ya no era suficiente!! - A cada una de sus palabras, el volumen de voz se incrementaba. Los niños dejaron el juego y se dirigieron espantados a sus dormitorios. - Me siento culpable por la muerte de Sirius!! Eso era lo que querían escuchar?? Ahora están contentos?? - explotó Harry. Los días de silencio, las palabras guardadas ya no podían seguir escondidas. Había llegado a su límite.

-Harry, no fue tu culpa... - comenzó a decir Hermione, pero el chico la interrumpió

-Que no fue mi culpa?? Quien les dijo que fueramos al departamento de Misterios?? Debí haberte hecho caso, Hermione!! Sirius me hace falta!!! Era la única persona a la que podía considerar como mi familia!! - La rabia que sentía, la impotencia que tan celosamente había guardado hacían mella en él. Sentía escozor en sus ojos, pero no le importaba. Dirigió sus pasos a otro punto de la sala común, gritando - Ahora que? Qué importa la estúpida profecía? Qué si decía que ...

Se interrumpió bruscamnte. Estaba a punto de revelar el mensaje, y aún dentro de su rabia sabía que no podía decirlo así como así. Afortunadamente para él, Ron preguntó:

- Si, se rompió, pero tampoco V- V... Ya-sabes-quien supo el contenido

- Si - contestó Harry, un poco más calmado - pero nosotros tampoco.

Hermione, suspicaz como siempre, lo miró atentamente unos segundos. Harry odiaba que hiciera eso. Sentía que aún sin utilizar Legremancia, podía saber sus pensamientos. Volteó hacia el otro lado.

- Harry, Hermione y yo siempre estaremos contigo, y sabes que cuentas con mis papás y mis hermanos también. Bueno, excepto con Percy, pero realmente dudo que sirva de algo contar con él. - trató de bromear Ron. Harry volteó a verlo y sonrió - Además, los miembros de la Orden también te aprecian: Lupin, Tonks, Ojoloco...

- No quiero que les pase nada por mi culpa, no quiero que mue... - recordó el sueño, las tumbas de sus amigos, y no pudo terminar la palabra

- No es tu culpa. Esto es una guerra, Harry. Los decesos ocurren, muy a pesar nuestro. Pero nosotros debemos estar juntos, sólo necesitas dejarnos estar a tu lado.

Estas palabras las fue diciendo Hermione mientras avanzaba hacia el muchacho de ojos verdes, y sin más aviso, lo abrazó. Harry la abrazó también, con fuerza, sin importarle en contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Ron se acercó, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Al soltarlo, Hermione se enjuagó las lagrimas que surcaban su propio rostro.

- Harry, por favor... No guardes lo que sientes. No te hagas daño con tu propio silencio. Cuentas con nosotros, y lo sabes.

El chico asintió con la cabeza. Ellos tenían razón. Hablar con ellos no había solucionado nada, pero sentía su corazón menos agobiado. En silencio agradeció tener tan buenos amigos.

El ánimo de Harry fue mejorando poco a poco después de esa noche. Tal vez no volvería a ser el de antes, pero ahora al menos comía normalmente y su humor mejoraba. Aunque el cambio también tenía otra causa: Grace.

Debido a la amistad con Ginny, Grace había comenzado a frecuentar a Ron, Hermione y Harry, y aunque el tiempo que convivían era escaso debido a sus horarios y actividades, los cuatro se llevaban muy bien. Hermione actuaba como hermana mayor, dándole consejos de estudio para con los TIMOS, y asesorándola con sus dudas. Ya que el equipo favorito de ella también eran los Chudley Cannons, Ron y ella platicaban sobre las jugadas, los errores del equipo y demás. Y con Harry además de las asesorías en defensa contra las artes obscuras, hablaban de todo, de Quidditch, del ED, de la vida Muggle... tanto, que raras veces notaban que en algún momento Hermione y Ron se habían alejado y los habían dejado solos. En más de una ocasión la tarde caía mientras ellos caminaban por los jardines, a la orilla del lago, en cualquier lugar.

Una tarde, se les hizo más tarde de lo acostumbrado. La noche ya había caído y los chicos se dirigían apresuradamente hacia el castillo. En las escaleras, antes de despedirse, Grace preguntó:

- Y han pensado en volverse a reunir? Me refiero al ED.

- Algunos lo han preguntado, pero no veo para qué.

- Pero ya-sabes-quien sigue ahí, vivo, y creo que necesitamos prepararnos para defendernos!! - contestó la niña con vehemencia, como lo hacía cada vez que creía firmemente en alguna causa.

- Dumbledore y los otros profesores nos dirán que hacer. Además, el profesor Poliav es muy bueno, no como Umbridge.

Grace se detuvo un escalón más arriba de donde estaba Harry. Ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, lo miró atentamente por unos instantes en silencio y finalmente dijo,

- Eres muy valiente, sabes? Crear el ED bajo las narices de Umbridge

Harry sintió que la sangre subía a sus mejillas, mientras murmuraba algo parecido a una respuesta

- fue idea de Hermione y Ron

- No dudo que el profesor Poliav sea un excelente profesor, pero me hubiera gustado estar con ustedes y aprender todos los hechizos que les enseñaste. También tu eres muy buen profesor.

Grace se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta mañana, Harry!! - dijo antes de alejarse corriendo. Harry sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un Petrificus Totalus... hasta que alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Que estás haciendo tan tarde fuera de tu sala común, Potter? Sigues Haciendo amistades tan nefastas?? Insisto que deberías cuidarte más de quien te rodeas, Potter... Por caerme mal, por tener amigos sangre sucia y por que se me da la gana, son quince puntos menos para Gryffindor.

- Y tu que haces metiendote donde no te llaman?? No vuelvas a insultar a Grace o no necesitaré la varita para destrozarte la cara, Malfoy

- Así que la sangre sucia se llama Grace...

- Te lo advertí!

Harry se lanzó sobre Malfoy, listo a plantarle un puñetazo, cuando se acercó Hagrid

- Harry!!

- Insultó a Grace!!

- Lo escuché. Y también que te quitó puntos. Así que para equilibrar, y para que aprendas a respetar, Malfoy quince puntos menos a Slytherin. Y vete a tu sala común

Draco Malfoy abrió la boca para replicar y la cerró de inmediato, pero quedó temblando de rabia.

- Si, profesor - dijo arrastrando las palabras. Era bien sabido que Draco no respetaba a Hagrid, pero no podía retarlo abiertamente. Dió media vuelta y se alejó rapidamente.

- Harry, también debes irte a tu sala. Tu y tu amiga no deben estar en los jardines tan tarde.

- Nos viste? Preguntó Harry, parcialmente sorprendido, parcialmente con timidez

- Si, y no tiene nada de malo - contestó el guardabosques, su tupida barba ocultaba una sonrisa paternal  
- He estado esperando un rato sin pasar por el pasillo, no quería interrumpirlos. No los estaba espiando! - exclamó semi divertido, al ver la expresión alarmada en la cara de Harry - Solo recuerda que no deben estar tan tarde vagando por ahí. Podría ser que la próxima vez sea Snape quien los encuentre.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias, Hagrid! Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Harry. Me da gusto que estes mejor. Y como amigo, quiero que sepas que Grace Ochkam me cae muy bien y me agrada que salgas con ella.

Harry se despidió con un la mano. Era típico de Hagrid hacer comentarios de ese tipo. Al recordar el beso de Grace llevó la mano a su mejilla. La sonrisa em su rostro permaneció hasta llegar a su sala común. Esa noche, pudo dormir tranquilo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar lejos de Hogwarts, un hombre se levantó de su silla, satisfecho por los resultados de las investigaciones que sus subordinados habian realizado.

- No quiero que dejen cabos sueltos. Y si para ello necesitan borrar evidencias y testigos, haganlo.

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro como de serpiente. Los hombres y la mujer presentes en la misma sala, sonrieron y asintieron.


	5. Noticias desde Francia

**V. NOTICIAS DESDE FRANCIA**

Al paso de los días, las clases continuaron con normalidad. Una tarde, algo calurosa para ser otoño, muchos estudiantes se refugiaban en la frescura que les proporcionaba el interior del castillo. En el gran comedor, el ambiente parecía tranquilo. Solo los de quinto año se notaban tensos, pero esa actitud era frecuente en los últimos días debido a los TIMOS. Colin Creevy trataba de hacerle la plática a Ginny, pero ella parecía más concentrada en la lectura de sus apuntes que interesada en saber como jugar un deporte muggle.  
En otro lado de la mesa, Harry y Ron comentaban cómo debería ser la táctica para el partido de la temporada, que sería contra Ravenclaw.

- ... toma en cuenta que Cho no está jugando nada bien. Podrías aprovechar para sonreírle, guiñarle un ojo y distraerla mientras tu atrapas la snitch...- Ron soltó una carcajada

- Yo no haría eso! - dijo Harry molesto - además sabes que ya no me gusta..

- Si no estoy diciendo que tenga que gustarte!! Es solo para ganar el partido!! - Dijo Ron, doblándose de la risa. Harry le dió un codazo, para que dejara de hacer esos comentarios.

Las lechuzas con el correo comenzaron a llegar, y Hermione recibió su habitual ejemplar del profeta. La chica emitió un grito que atrajo la atención de Harry y de Ron

- Que sucede? - preguntó Ron. Hermione levantando una mano en señal de silencio, sin despegar los ojos del diario, lo puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a leer ávidamente. Los muchachos la miraban con curiosidad, pero sin interrumpirla. Cuando terminó de leer, y sin decir una palabra, Hermione le pasó el periódico a Harry y a Ron. En los titulares se podía leer: "Francia está de luto" y se mostraba una fotografía con un edificio con algunas partes destruidas, mientras unos magos ayudaban a algunos heridos. "Detalles en la página 36"

Harry hojeó rápidamente el periódico hasta llegar a dicha página, y se puso a leer con impaciencia.  
"Los días de terror han vuelto. Como hace dieciséis años, de nuevo llegan a nuestros oídos hechos lamentables que indican que hemos dejado épocas de paz. En esta ocasión el lugar de estos actos fue en Francia. Aline Teyssier, Ministro de Magia de Francia, declaró:

'Ayer por la tarde sucedió un hecho que ha puesto en luto a la comunidad mágica Francesa y del mundo. En el poblado de Alliôn, un grupo de mortífagos atacó por sorpresa un local en el que se realizaba una celebración anual, en la que se encontraban presentes varias familias de magos de la región. Asesinaron a la mayor parte de los adultos, se llevaron varios niños y robaron una serie de objetos que todavía no han sido completamente identificados. Uno de los sobrevivientes de la masacre pudo identificar a la mortífago Bellatrix Lestrange, una de las principales colaboradoras de ustedes-saben-quien. Solicitamos al Ministerio de Magia inglés, y en especial al ministro Cornelius Fudge, su colaboración para frenar estos actos violentos. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto, y debemos unir fuerzas para detenerlo'"

Harry quedó anonadado por la noticia. Hacía mucho que no tenían noticias de Voldemort, pero lo extraño fue que atacaran en Francia. Qué era lo que buscaban, como para haber asesinado a tantas personas?

- Que crees que se pudieron haber llevado? - Dijo Ron

- No lo sé - contestó Hermione - pero si tuvieron la molestia de ir más allá de Londres, no puede ser para nada bueno. Se llevaron a los niños!! Que más pretenden? - exclamó la chica, con la voz temblorosa

- Tal vez... - dijo Harry

- Tal vez que?

- Los niños tienen un poder no desarrollado y no canalizado. Muchos de ellos aún no el alcance de su propio poder. Recuerdan lo que nos dijo el profesor Poliav?

- Las antigüos hechizos! - casi grito Hermione - es terrible!!  
Ron meneó la cabeza, con pesadumbre

- pobres enanos... ojalá los encuentren antes de que sea tarde. Sin embargo, no creo que haya sido solo por ellos no? - sus amigos lo miraron

- Bueno, aqui también hay niños, y aunque es difícil que se los lleven no es imposible. Lo que buscaban es lo que debe importar.

Los tres chicos quedaron en silencio. Hasta dónde llegaría esta guerra, que evidentemente ya no respetaba fronteras? Cada uno pensó lo mismo... Otra profecía, acaso?? Nuevamente Voldemort buscaba un arma.

Harry fue quien rompió el silencio

- He pensado en lo que me han pedido... y creo que después de todo, no es mala idea retomar el ED.  
Ron y Hermione lo miraron

- Haces bien - aprobó la chica - necesitamos más de práctica para defendernos.

- Y cuando empezaríamos

- Hermione, aún conservas el galeón con el que nos comunicábamos?

Hermione sonrió mientras sacaba el galeón de su mochila

- Confiaba en que tarde o temprano retomaríamos las clases

No muchos de los miembros del ED revisaban su galeón periódicamente. Luna y Neville fueron los primeros en enterarse cuando sería la siguiente reunión. Cuando Neville vió el aviso, no lo podía creer. Entró corriendo a la sala común, donde se encontraban Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

- Es cierto?? - preguntó con ansiedad - Nos volveremos a reunir??

- Si, Harry ha accedido nuevamente - contestó Ron - podrías avisarles a los demás, si es que los ves?

- Por supuesto!! - exclamó el chico, sonriendo - No te arrepentirás, Harry.

Cuando se fué el chico, Ginny volteó a verlos, visiblemente molesta

- El ED se va a reunir de nuevo? Por qué no me habían dicho?

- Nosotros no le dijimos a Neville - replicó Ron - el es de los pocos que revisa seguido su galeón falso

Ginny bajo la vista, apenada.

- yo... pensé que no volverías a querer reunirnos, Harry.

- Las circunstancias han cambiado

- A que te refieres

Hermione le contó lo que ella y los dos chicos habían platicado en el comedor

- Papá va a tener mucho trabajo – dijo ella con un suspiro- espero que los niños se encuentren bien. Cuando y dónde será la primera reunión?

- En la sala de los menesteres, por supuesto. El día, aún no lo definimos. Pero podría ser después del juego contra Ravenclaw

- Esto es más importante que el juego!!!- exclamó enojada la pelirroja - Harry, no puedes guiarte por simplezas!!

- Además - intervino Hermione - sería conveniente que le comunicaras a Dumbledore sobre nuestros planes

- Para qué? - preguntó Harry - no lo creo necesario

- Harry, la ocasión anterior nos escondíamos de Umbridge, pero ahora no es así. E incluso tal vez el pueda darnos algunas lecciones extra, no lo crees?

- Muy bien. Le preguntaré - contestó Harry. Hacía mucho que no platicaba con Dumbledore, ni como maestro ni como amigo. La última vez que estuvieron juntos, la platica no sucedió en buenos términos, por lo menos el chico no había dicho cosas agradables. Ciertamente le pesaba el alejamiento, pero a la vez no sabía como acercarse a su mentor.

Al día siguiente, una vez que terminaron las clases del día, Harry se dirigió a la oficina del director. "Cual será la contraseña esta vez?" Se preguntó el chico. Sin embargo, no fue necesario esperar mucho tiempo cuando las escaleras se pusieron en movimiento para dar paso a Dumbledore

- Profesor, tiene un minuto?

- Ah, Harry! Que grata sorpresa encontrarte. Iba rumbo a visitar al profesor Poliav, pero tengo unos minutos antes de nuestra reunión. Pasa a mi oficina, por favor.

La oficina de Dumbledore no había cambiado desde la ultima vez en la que el chico estuvo ahí. El estómago se le contrajo cuando recordó la escena. Fue instantes después de la muerte de su padrino. Aún le dolía pensar en eso. Dumbledore se dirigió a su escritorio, y con un gesto, invitó a Harry a sentarse

- Dime, Harry, en que puedo ayudarte?

- Profesor, Hermione, Ron y yo hemos leído el Profeta...

- Veo que ya se enteraron de la tragedia sucedida en Francia

- Que es lo que buscaban, profesor?

- No lo sabemos, desafortunadamente. No hay sobrevivientes del ataque

- No los hay? pero en el periodico dijeron que...

- No, Harry. Los heridos murieron en L'hôpital du Sainte-Marie, el hospital de heridas mágicas más cercano a Alliôn.

- Y saben algo de los niños?

- Me temo que no. Se han avisado a las autoridades muggles, y ellos también están buscándolos. Pero parece que se esfumaron de la faz de la tierra.

- Profesor, nosotros pensamos que los niños pudieron haber sido llevados para quitarles la magia que aún no desarrollan.

Dumbledore lo miró atentamente.

- Es una teoría que también me ha pasado por la cabeza. Estoy complacido de ver que han empezado a pensar como aurores. Y sobre todo, que aún trabajan en equipo.

- Profesor, acerca del trabajo en equipo... me gustaría tener su aprobación para reunir al grupo que formamos el año pasado. El de la práctica de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras...

- El Ejército de Dumbledore? – Harry sonrió al escuchar a su anciano profesor mencionar el nombre – Me han halagado con el nombre. Tienes mi permiso, Harry. Aunque sospecho que si no lo diera, aún así se hubieran reunido. Después de todo, el grupo fue creado de manera ilegal – dijo Dumbledore, con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada perspicaz.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa. Efectivamente, en un caso extremo, se reunirían nuevamente de forma clandestina. Por lo menos el no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Y sabía que Ron, Hermione y Ginny tampoco.

- Hay algo más que debo solicitarle, profesor. Los miembros del grupo han realizado grandes avances. Sin embargo se que podrían mejorar aún más. Y por eso me atrevo a solicitarle, si no hay inconveniente de su parte, si en algún momento puede asistir para darnos algunos consejos, por favor.

El anciano profesor sonrió complacido

- Ya lo veremos más adelante - contestó - Me halaga su invitación. Por ahora, me temo que voy a llegar tarde a mi reunión con el profesor Poliav.

- Una cosa más, profesor. No tomará mucho.

- Claro, Harry. Dime.

- Yo... – Harry no sabía como empezar. Había dicho tantas cosas hirientes a su protector... Y ahora ahí estaba, sentado frente a él, mirándolo tranquilamente detrás de sus gafas de media luna. El chico bajó la mirada, observando sus propios dedos entrelazados. Había tanto que tenía que decir... tantas cosas que se había guardado durante el verano y que por fin podía externar. El canto de Fawkes llenó la oficina, interrumpiendo el momentaneo silencio que se había sucitado. Por fin, encontró las palabras que apropiadas – quiero ofrecerle mis disculpas. Siento haberle dicho todas esas cosas, la vez anterior que estuve aqui, cuando... cuando Sirius murió – al igual que había sucedido con Ron y con Hermione, una vez que había empezado a hablar, le fue más sencillo continuar. – No fue contra usted, sabe? Pero me enfurece que Voldemort me haya quitado a mi familia: a mis padres, luego a mi padrino. Aún ahora me cuesta asimilar que más allá del colegio no hay quien me espere, que me envíe una lechuza de vez en cuando

Muy a su pesar, un nudo se formó en su garganta. Esas ideas en contadas ocasiones le cruzaban la mente, pero no las había externado: en varias, muchas ocasiones se sentía solo.

- Es lamentable el deceso de Sirius - las palabras de Dumbledore fueron expresadas con clara empatía - Era un hombre que en cualquier otra circunstancia, hubiera sido muy feliz. Un mago destacado, un amigo confiable, y por lo que tu pudiste ver, un padrino amoroso. Se que te pesa su ausencia. A todos nos pesa. Pero no estás solo, Harry. Desafortunadamente para ti, no tienes una familia con lazos sanguineos que los unan, excepto por tu tía Petunia, pero no lo tomaremos en cuenta – Harry sonrió – Sin embargo, la familia Weasley te ve como un miembro más de ellos...

- Si, Ron me lo ha dicho

- ... y también tienes muy buenos amigos. Remus Lupin siempre te ha tenido un afecto especial. Al igual que Sirius, te considera como un sobrino, dado que eres hijo de su mejor amigo. No tengo que recordarte que también cuentas conmigo. Además de ser tu director, también puedo ser tu amigo.

Harry no esperaba tales palabras. Frenó sus emociones y solo musitó "Gracias". El que Dumbledore le hubiera dicho esas palabras demostraba que no había rencores. No estaba solo, después de todo. Y esas palabras le habían reconfortado más de lo que el director pudiera suponer.

Neville y Luna fueron quienes divulgaron la noticia a los antigüos miembros del ED acerca la nueva reunión del grupo. Hubieron quienes recibieron la noticia con entusiasmo. Hubieron quienes, como Hermione, sabían que solo sería cuestión de tiempo realizar la reunión, y hubieron otros quienes incrédulos, mostraron dudas en reunirse nuevamente. Cho Chang fue una de estas últimas. Después de lo sucedido con Marietta, y el poco contacto que tenía con Harry en los últimos días, demostraron la indecisión para adherirse nuevamente al grupo. Quienes se desligaron del grupo fueron Marietta, por razones obvias, y dos de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw: Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein. Tomando en cuenta que varios ya habían dejado el colegio, el numero de participantes era menor. Sin embargo, a partir de ese momento, los falsos galeones comenzaron a ser revisados de nuevo.

Por recomendación de Hermione, quienes no regresaron al grupo, tuvieron que entregar sus galeones. No pudieron ser recuperados todos, ya que Marietta había perdido el suyo (o al menos eso dijo Cho). Lee Jordan, Angelina y Alicia se los hicieron llegar vía lechuza, y los gemelos los guardaban como un trofeo.  
Para mayor seguridad, Hermione decidió realizar un nuevo hechizo a los comunicadores existentes, para que solo entre los miembros activos del grupo se pudiera saber el día y la hora de cada reunión.

Mientras tanto, Harry pasaba tiempo en la biblioteca, leyendo algunos libros de hechizos de defensa. La gran mayoría mencionaba hechizos que los miembros del ED ya sabían realizar, aunque encontró algunos muy interesantes aunque con un grado de complejidad mayor a los que sabían realizar. El chico confiaba que el mismo sería capaz de aprender a utilizarlos para poder enseñarlos a sus compañeros.

Al estar ocupado en la búsqueda de información y con el primer partido a la vuelta de la esquina, Harry y Grace se veían menos que en días anteriores. En uno de sus paseos alrededor del lago, Harry extendió la invitación a Grace.

- Hemos estado pensando en volver a reunirnos - comentó despreocupado

- Reunirse? Quienes?

- El grupo de defensa contra las artes obscuras. Y me preguntaba si quieres asistir

El rostro de la chica se iluminó al escuchar tales palabras

- De verdad? Me encantaría!! - exclamó sonriente - Gracias, Harry!

Grace lo abrazó brevemente de manera espontánea. Estas demostraciones de afecto imprevistas siempre tomaban desprevenido a Harry, quien no correspondió al abrazo. Ella lo soltó, al parecer sin notarlo, y continuaron su camino.

- Por qué decidiste convocarlos otra vez?

- Es necesario - una sombra de pesar cruzó su rostro - Voldemort ya no trabaja oculto. Después de haberse descubierto ante Dumbledore y los aurores del ministerio, ya no le importa esconderse. Y es evidente que se está preparando para la guerra. Nosotros también tenemos que prepararnos, no podemos quedarnos atrás.

- Es por el ataque en Francia? - dijo la chica con tristeza - Mi mamá me escribió hace unos días, y en su carta mencionó algo sobre ese asunto - Harry la miró extrañado, así que Grace explicó - el periódico muggle mencionaba que fue un atentado, que detonaron una bomba. Obviamente no le dije que en El Profeta confirmaron que fue un ataque de los mortífagos. Mis papás en ocasiones son sobreprotectores y no quiero que se preocupen, por lo menos si aún no hay motivos para ello.

Harry pensó que los motivos sobraban, que en cualquier momento y lugar Voldemort podría iniciar su destrucción. Pero concordó con Grace: no había por qué preocupar a sus padres. Menos aún tratandose de muggles, sin capacidad mágica de defenderse.

- Yo nací en una ciudad a unas horas de distancia del lugar que fue atacado, sabes? - comentó Grace - Mis papás trabajaban en Francia, pero regresamos a Inglaterra cuando yo era muy pequeña. Ellos me han contado que los pueblos de la región son muy tranquilos, la gente muy amable. Y me afecta saber que esas personas, sin más, hayan sido destruidas por la maldad de un solo hombre. – Harry miró a la chica. Sus grandes ojos miel reflejaban la tristeza de sus palabras.

- Es lamentable lo que ocurre - continuó - y los niños... ellos deberían ser ajenos a esto. Fueron familias enteras, Harry!

Harry no contesto, no era necesario. Voldemort seguía destruyendo familias a su paso. Los hijos de todos a los que Voldemort y sus mortífagos habían asesinado, crecerían como él propio chico, sin conocer el amor de un padre y de una madre. Con la mejor de las suertes, algún familiar le daría a alguno el cariño de hogar que les había sido arrebatado. Otros crecerían como Voldemort, en un orfanato. Y otros podrían ser acogidos por mortífagos, quienes les envenenarían el alma. La rabia de saber la falta de cariño que tantos sentirían, esa misma falta de cariño familiar que el tan bien conocía, era el combustible, el impulso de querer prepararse, de ser el mejor mago, de ser aquel que derrotaría a Voldemort, como lo había dicho la profecía, esa de la que solo Dumbledore y él sabían el contenido, aunque los demás lo sospecharan.

- Harry? - preguntó Grace, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

- Perdón, decías algo?

- Te preguntaba cuando será la reunión

- El próximo domingo.

- Dónde nos veremos?

- Esperame en el Gran Comedor, yo te llevaré al lugar donde practicamos. El lugar es... un secreto

Harry no le dijo el lugar de la reunión porque podia ser dificil para ella encontrar la sala de los menesteres.

- Te veré ahí - Grace dió por terminada la conversación - Me tengo que ir. Snape nos ha dejado montones de tarea. Pociones me gusta, pero Snape no. Si los profesores fueran como Poliav o Lupin el colegio sería diferente, no crees? - Harry dudaba que eso pudiera darse, así que solo sonrió ante las ingenuas palabras de su amiga - Que te vaya muy bien en el partido del sábado, Harry. Te estaré animando desde las gradas.

Grace se despidió y se alejó hacia el castillo. Harry, por su parte continuó pensando en lo que Voldemort había ocasionado. El chico se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol a la orilla del lago. Cuanta verdad había en las palabras de su amiga... Todo por la maldad y el ansia de poder de un solo hombre.  
Como le sucedía tantas veces, de improviso la imágen de Sirius peleando contra Bellatrix, y cayendo a través del arco se presentó vividamente ante él. Por Sirius, por sus padres, por Cedric... Y por todos aquellos que Voldemort o sus mortífagos habían asesinado, debía prepararse.

"No es necesario que yo elimine a tus amigos, Potter. Tu mismo lo harás" Esas palabras pronunciadas por Voldemort en el sueño que había tenido al principio del año, lo atemorizaban. No por él, sino por los que estaban a su lado. Aún cuando sabía que necesitaría de magos y brujas bien preparados que estuvieran dispuestos a defender a quienes hiciera falta, a hacer frente a los mortífagos si era necesario, él mismo sería capaz de permitir un deceso más?


End file.
